1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handling by hand and hoist line implements and more particularly to hoist-line slings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of straps and slings have been devised in the prior art for accomplishing various lifting and towing tasks. Traditionally, steel cable or wire rope was the primary material utilized for straps and slings. Loops at the terminal ends of the steel cable or wire rope were generally fabricated by cable fittings or the like. In recent years, nylon straps have been found to be a suitable replacement for various tasks previously accomplished by steel cables or ropes. Loops at the terminal ends of nylon straps are generally accomplished by sewing the straps with heavy nylon thread with the aid of a heavy duty sewing machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,095 illustrates a nylon sling having a loop formed therein with a partial protective cover for the loop. Unfortunately, after the protective cover has suffered excessive wear, the loop cannot be twisted to utilize an alternate protective surface.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the nylon strap art.
Another object of this invention to provide a reversible protective loop for a flexible strap having a fold of the flexible strap within the loop thereby creating a folded region of increased strap thickness and decreased strap width.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversible protective loop for a flexible strap incorporating a protective cover completely encompassing the folded region of the flexible strap.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversible protective loop for a flexible strap incorporating a twist interposed in the loop enabling alternate sides of the protective cover to be positioned within the loop of the strap.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reversible protective loop for a flixible strap wherein the protective cover is a plural component material having superior durability characteristics relative to the flexible strap material.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.